


Outsider

by StanfouQueen



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanfouQueen/pseuds/StanfouQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. He knows he's an outsider, and he wishes things were different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outsider

Sometimes, he can't help but wish things were different.

He wishes people wouldn't commit crimes in the first place.

He wishes his co-workers would accept his profiles and evaluations without a fight.

He wishes he didn't have to put so much into the job; wishes he had time and energy left after work so that he could find love, or that, like the detectives, he had a partner who understood it all.

He wishes that he didn't always have to stay composed, that once- just once- he could have the luxury of hitting something or someone, like most of the detectives have done at some point.

He wishes he wasn't an outsider: that maybe he would occasionally be invited to get drinks, or to parties and celebrations.

But he knows all those things are unlikely, if not impossible. He knows he's an outsider: he knows he won't be treated like the detectives. He knows he has all the downs but none of the ups of working with special victims.

But when he looks into the face of a victim, he's compelled to continue to work to help them, and he's compelled to understand perpetrators minds so he can stop them.


End file.
